


I'm stuck with you

by Natteve



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Multi, unexpected things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/pseuds/Natteve
Summary: "6 years?"" Yes...."" I....."





	1. Chapter 1

" Natasha .....I have to go...."

"You have to go? Where ?"

" Fury said that i have to go on a mission"

"Yeah I understand, but why do you say in such a dramatic voice ?"

" Beacuse it's different....It's a 6 year long mission....."

"6 years ?"

"Yeah..."

"I....."Natasha's heart stopped..."STEVE,WHAT???The team.."

"Yes I know and"-Steve The Avengers ....d-d...."

" Tasha...Listen...From now you are the new Leader....."

"What???????"

"Please....."

" For God sake Rogers....What's so important in this mission ?"

"I have to go....."

"Why?"

" Because....."

"Thanks for the satisfying answer Mr Rogers.....When do you start ?"

"Tomorrow..."Natasha's mind died....She always had feelings for Steve but she never admitted it......"

"Nat....I'm sorry....".Before Steve could see the tears in Nat eyes she hugged him...he wrapped his arms around her waist" ...."They felt peace and warm....Bye Rogers...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is struggling with her feelings while Steve is on his mission

Some people take feelings easily one boyfriend/girlfriend after another....but Natasha Romanoff is not that kind of person

She isn't weak..no..the LOVE is her weakness....and Steve Rogers....

Steve is gone for 2 years now...And for a very weird reason she never calls Natasha....He calls Tony,Bruce,Wanda...even talks to Vision....but her...He never calls HER......

 

-What's wrong Steve?-asks Sam  
-Nothing...  
-I can see it on you I'm not dumb....  
-Uhhh...What will you do when you love someone but you don't think she loves you and because of that you didn't talked to her and you think that she thinks that-STOP!Stop right now....-says Sam-Y'know if Nat would now how afraid you are because you can't   
tell her 3 damn words....Tony was right you are to dumb to be with women...I don't know how Nat could l-Could you stop?!You are NOT helping-said Steve a little bit angrily  
-Sorry but It's kind of funny.....Just call her and tell her.....  
-But what if-*phone rings*-Hello?  
-Captain Rogers your mission is over we need you back at the tower..NOW...  
-Why?  
-Mr.Stark ordered to call you I don't know the details...  
-Okay   
-We send you a S.H.I.E.L.D plane...

-So?  
-We are going home Sam...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English ...


End file.
